Bone Flash Challenge
by GreenFreakOut
Summary: This is a little challenge that you can use to challenge yourself or to help pass time.  Which ever you choose.  The story must be based off of one of these 50 random words.  This is your interpretation. All I ask is for you to have fun.  Details inside.
1. The Challenge List

BONE FLASH CHALLENGE

I am composing a series of one shots that will revolve around Booth, Brennan, Parker, and one of my own characters. You can join in too. This will definitely help you out of your writers block if you have it or if you just want to challenge yourself.

There is a list of 50 random things that each story will be based off of. If you decide to do this challenge you can do it in the order of your choosing. The story can be set in any time frame. This is all about creativity.

Enjoy =)

-:Kaya:-

HERE IS THE LIST:

1. Sick

2. Blue Teddy Bear

3. Photograph

4. Grace

5. Voicemail

6. Key

7. Needle

8. Couch

9. Music

10. E-mail

11. Candle

12. Faith

13. Necklace

14. Daffodils

15. FBI shirt

16. Glass

17. Daughter

18. Jacket

19. Patience

20. Handcuffs

21. Habit

22. Pickles

23. Scarf

24. Diary

25. Perfume

26. Stitches

27. Rain

28. Hostage

29. Towel

30. Uniform

32. Routine

33. Break

34. Badge

35. High heels

36. Jealously

37. You

38. Scared

39. Babe

40. Bed

41. Bathtub

42. Snow

43. Name

44. Text message

45. Office

46. Parker

47. Power outage

48. Presence

49. 3:37 AM

50. Hands


	2. Sick

**1. SICK**

Blue eyes gazed at the two small forms laying in the king sized bed. Both layed quiet and still. Their eyes closed from the outside world. She would never imagined that she would have came to this point in her life. She would never have imagined that she would have been home from the lab in the middle of the afternoon watching over two sick children. If you told her that she would be doing this three years ago she would probably broke your arm. She would never have thought that should would have became a mother.

You heard her right. Temperance Brennan was now a mother to the two most wonderful children in the world. Her rational mind was filled with fears. She was afraid that they wouldn't love her. She was afraid that she would be an awful mother. She was afraid that she would abandon them, though she knew she would not do it intentionally. She was afraid that she would mess up their lives.

She gazed at the two children once again. 'Riley Christine Annabeth' her name was long and she argued with her husband but he was the one who decided the little girl needed four names. She smiled as she watched their daughter lay flat on her back. Her little pudgy face was soft and relaxed as she slept. She was so tiny, but of course she was only 10 months old. A soft smile graced Temperance's lips. The little girl was beautiful. She was the exact combination of genetics from both parents. She had thick curly hair the exact color of her father's. That little girl was perfect, even thought she knew it was illogical. No one could be perfect.

Her eyes then shifted to the little boy lying beside Riley. 'Parker Matthew' was his name. The boy moved a little and coughed, distracting her from her thoughts. She frowned. She moved from the door frame to the side of the bed. Her footsteps were graceful and measured. She sat on the side on the bed. Placing a hand on the 7 year old's forehead, a frown settled on her face. Her blue eyes showed worry. Judging by what she felt, the poor child had a fever of 101. Apparently, the medicine she gave him was not working. Fear gripped her heart, she was not doing this right. Caring for a child should have been easier. As she moved to leave the bed, a small voice stopped her. Hearing the boy speak a feeling filled her. She was unaccustomed to this, dare she call it, motherly instinct.

"Bones?" A raspy voice stopped her. Her blue eyes turned back to the young boy. His warm brown eyes were droopy and clouded truly showing how sick he was. He laid on his side looking at her.

"Yes Parker?" She asked. She was truly worried for this little boy. Her eyes searched his trying to read him like his father could read her.

"My tummy hurts…" He said softly. Her heart instantly dropped in her chest, metaphorically of course. A heart could not literally do that. She frowned.

"Do you need to throw up?" She asked softly. Parker looked at her for a moment, and nodded his head. He jumped up from the huge bed and ran to the adjacent bathroom. The sound of retching soon followed. Temperance quickly moved to the bathroom. She knocked on the door and gently opened it.

"Parker? You okay?" She opened the door to see the child leaning against the bathtub. He was pale and crying. Once again her 'motherly instincts' kicked in. She walked over to the boy and picked him up. He snuggled into her embrace and continued crying. She kissed his forehead.

"Shh. You're okay Parker." She laid down on the bed with him still cradled in her arms. She gently began humming. Ten minutes later Parker was fast asleep. She shifted her eyes over to her little girl to see her watching her mother. Big blue eyes were revealed and slightly clouded. Riley was observant to the world around her. She was a gentle baby. She rarely cried or fussed.

"What is it baby? Big brother doesn't feel good does he?" She knew that the baby wouldn't answer back. This is where her husband was rubbing off on her. That's right again you hear her say husband. She was happily married, though it was an archaic ritual that was all about male dominance and possession. She was happy in life. She was living a wonderful life. She lived in a beautiful house and two children and a wonderful husband. This was not the life she was expecting to live. It was so much better.

Temperance came out of her reflection when the tiny baby started making noises. Instantly worried she looked over to her baby girl. Riley looked at her with shining blue eyes. They were wide and filled with tears. Temperance settled Parker on the bed next to her and moved to pick up her baby girl before she could wake up Parker.

"Baby girl? What's with those tears?" Temperance moved her hand to the baby's forehead to feel for a fever. The baby's fever had not broken yet. The baby began to fuss. "No, no baby girl. No fussing. Let's try and get you some food." Temperance looked over to see Parker sleeping somewhat peacefully. She got up and walked down the stairs to the kitchen to look for a bottle. Temperance hid a yawn as she was warming up some formula. The baby let out a wail. "Baby girl, there should be no fussing. Mommy is tired too. Both you and big brother are sick. Mommy needs you to feel better." She began to feed Riley, and of course the baby did not want the bottle. She held in a groan. The baby still fussed. "You probably just want your father don't you? He has spoiled you already." She yawned once more and looked at the clock. It had been 6 hours since she seen her husband. He still wouldn't be home for another 6 hours.

"BONES!" Parker yelled for her. She instantly took Riley back up the stairs to her bedroom to see Parker looking dazed and scared. "Bones?" His eyes were wide.

"I'm right here." She smiled gently. Parker scooted over in the bed so she could sit down. Once she sat down, Parker snuggled into her side.

"You scared me…" Temperance froze. She had scared Parker. Tears pricked her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Parker. Riley was fussy and I didn't want to wake you up." Temperance spoke. Parker nodded at her excuse.

"When will daddy be home?" He asked yawning, which caused her to yawn. "Are you okay Bones? You look sick too.." His small voice was filled with worry. She smiled. That boy was just like his father.

"I'm just tired Parker. Having you and the baby sick at the same time is hard to handle. Once your father gets here everything will be fine. Why don't you rest. If you feel better later, we'll fix some soup." She spoke softly rubbing her hand through his curly mop. Parker's eyes had already closed. She smiled. Shifting, she once again headed down to the living room with a fussy girl in her arms.

She sat down on the couch with the baby in her arms. She absentmindedly began to hum a soft tune while she tried to get the girl to take a bottle. After about the fourth time of the baby refusing the bottle, she became slightly frustrated.

"Baby girl, please eat. You haven't had anything since daddy fed you this morning." She sighed not receiving the answer she wanted from the baby. Big shiny blue eyes looked up at her , tears welling up within them. "Do I need to call daddy?" She quickly looked for her cell phone seeing it on the coffee table. She shifted the baby and grabbed it. Automatically she pressed 2 and hit send. The phone rang and rang until it clicked over to voicemail. Brennan huffed and closed the call. Her fingers gracefully sent a text message to the desired person. She looked at the clock to see only 1 o'clock in the afternoon. She still had 5 hours until her husband got home. The baby made a fussing noise once again.

"Ohhh. Hush darling. Crying won't solve a thing. If your dad was here he would know what to do. Mommy doesn't know what to do baby girl. Mommy is confused and apparently not a good mother. I'm so sorry baby girl." A soft sob escaped from Brennan. "Mommy doesn't know what to do…" The baby reached up a tiny hand, tears still in her big blue eyes, and laid a chubby hand on her mother's cheek. It was as if she knew her mother needed to be comforted. "Ohhh. Baby Girl, you are the one who needs to be comforted, not me. You sweet thing." Another sob escaped Brennan. The baby fussed more. Brennan heard her phone chirp and instantly picked it up to see that she had a text message.

'_Sorry. Meeting is running long. Be home around 7. Love you.'_ Brennan instantly felt her heart sink. The baby in her arms continued to fuss. Brennan closed her eyes. She looked down at the baby in her arms.

"Okay baby girl. You are going to eat. Then you are going to bed. Mommy can't do this much longer." She kissed the baby's forehead. The baby made a gurgling noise. Brennan once again tried to feed the baby and let out a small cry of success when the baby took the bottle. Another sob escaped Brennan. She was going to have an emotional break down.

After about 30 minutes of the baby eating, Brennan burped her and then laid her down next to Parker in her master bedroom. Parker was still sleeping comfortably. She smiled slightly. She slowly walked back into the living room and poured herself a glass of red wine. She slowly sipped her drink while watching out the window.

She had barely gotten three hours of sleep last night. In between Riley crying for 4 hours straight last night, and Parker up and down sick, she didn't rest comfortably. She coughed a bit and sighed. She put the empty wine glass in the sink. The couch looked awfully inviting but she was scared that if Parker or Riley needed her, she wouldn't hear it. She looked up the stairs again to see if any movement was coming from above. Nothing.

She walked into the living room and plopped down. Feeling the anxiety and the fatigue wash over her, she let out a gentle sob. She was so new to this and she didn't think she could handle this much longer. It was frustrating having both Parker and Riley sick and not being able to help them at all. She closed her eyes and wiped away the useless tears. There was no point in crying. Crying was not going to make them feel better. It would only cause her a headache. She let out a huff of air and opened her eyes. The house was extremely quite. She looked at the clock to see 2:30 P.M. She decided to go check on the children.

She slowly trudged up the stairs. Walking the familiar 15 steps down the hall, she silently opened the 1st door on the left. Riley laid exactly where Brennan had placed her earlier. Parker was not in the bed. She could hear him in the bathroom once again retching. She frowned. She walked to the right and opened the bathroom door to find a similar scene to earlier.

"Bones?" His voice raspy. He had sweat on his forehead. Which meant his fever was breaking. She smiled gently at the poor boy.

"You wanna take a bath?" She asked quietly as to not disturb the sleeping baby. His clouded eyes brightened at that thought. He nodded his head once. She moved past him to the giant tub he was leaning against. She turned on both faucets and adjusted the temperature.

"No bubble bath right? Because Daddy said that bubble baths are for girls." Parker looked at her with big brown eyes that were so much like his father. She smiled.

"Right no bubbles. Because you're such a big boy." She smiled. Parker frowned up at her which ceased her smiling. "What's wrong Parker?"

"Bones you don't look so good. You're really white." Parker said. She turned from Parker. She reached into the cabinet to get two towels.

"I'm going to go get you some more PJs. They'll be on the sink when you're done." She left the boy to get undress and take his bath. She walked over to Riley to see her sleeping peacefully. Brennan left the room quietly and quickly went to Parker's space themed room to grab some basketball shorts, his favorite soccer t-shirt, and other necessities. She quietly went back to the master bedroom and laid the clothes on the sink in the bathroom.

Brennan laid on the bed beside Riley and watched her sleep. Her tiny little hands twitched and her chubby face was relaxed. She closed her eyes as she listened to Parker take a bath. She wouldn't allow herself to fall asleep while he was in the bathroom. That would be utterly stupid. About 15 minutes later, she heard Parker pull the drainage plug in the bathtub. She scooted over knowing he would want to lay back down. Parker emerged from the bathroom and quietly laid down next to Brennan.

"Feel better?" Her voice was soft and gentle. He smiled and nodded. He snuggled into her side and promptly drifted off to sleep. She turned her eyes to see the time of 3:04. Brennan then checked on the snoozing baby and then followed Parker's lead.

It only felt like a minute but something woke her from her slumber. She laid there for a second willing herself to fully wake up and see what it was that woke her from her hibernation. Her blue eyes opened to meet brown orbs staring back at her. She quickly sat up, but not fast enough to disturb the two children snoozing beside her.

"Whoa, you okay there Bones?" He asked her quietly. His brown eyes took in her face. Her blue eyes were clouded and confused. She looked extremely pale in the darkness. He watched as her eyes drifted over to the bedside clock.

7:30 it read, in bright red letters. Her eyes widened. She had been asleep for over 4 hours. Dinner was not prepared or anything. She turned back to her husband, an apologetic look in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." She began. "The kids were sick, and I-" He silenced her with a smile. He looked at his son and his baby girl.

"How are they?" His voice was soft and she visibly relaxed at the sound. Her eyes were on him.

"They've been sleeping all day. I finally got Riley to eat around 1:30 and Parker has been too sick to eat." She sighed. Booth smiled. He kissed his wife on his forehead and moved to pick up Parker.

"Hey bub, lets get you into your room." Booth said.

"Dad?" Parker asked rubbing his eyes. Booth smiled and took Parker to his room. Not even 5 minutes later Booth reappeared in the doorway.

"His fever is gone, thankfully." Booth said. He once again moved to the bed and settled beside his wife. He could see the exhaustion on her face. "How are you holding up?" He asked. Blue eyes closed and a sigh escaped her lips.

"I've been up with them since 4 this morning." She said gently. Booth rubbed her arm gently. He moved to lay beside her.

"You should have woke me up this morning," he said wrapping his arms around her. She relaxed into his chest.

"You had to go in early. I called Cam this morning and told her that I wouldn't be at work today. I didn't think that Rosa would want to take on two sick children. Let alone take on one sick baby." Brennan spoke quietly. Her hand resting on Riley's peaceful face. Booth closed his eyes. He felt her move to get out of bed.

"Don't worry about dinner tonight. I picked up some Thai food. Sid said it would help Parker with his stomach." Booth said. Brennan smiled. She loved how her husband was so thoughtful.

"Thanks." She said gently. She could feel him smile. A gurgling sound from next to her made her snap her eyes open. She moved to pick up the baby but Booth beat her to it.

"There is my Riley Beth. Did she miss her daddy?" He spoke in a loving tone. Brennan rolled her eyes at that question. Riley was already a daddy's girl. The baby made a gurgling noise and a smile. Booth continued cooing the baby girl. Brennan smiled at how domestic the situation was. She could honestly say she liked how constant this was. She was glad and very proud of herself to have adapted to the life of a mother and wife.

"….ones? Hey, you okay?" A hand was waving in her face. Blue eyes snapped up to see concerned brown orbs staring back at her. He smiled slightly but it soon disappeared. "You don't look so good babe." He went to place a hand on her forehead but she only swatted it away.

"I'm fine. And don't call me babe." He shook his head at her answer. It was just like his Bones to dodge that. His frown was still present on his handsome face. He heard her sigh and take the nearly asleep baby girl in her arms. She rocked the pudgy girl until she was fully asleep. Booth took the baby and laid her in the bassinet across the room.

He turned to see his beautiful wife of two years already laying down in the giant bed. Covers surrounded her body and made her look pale in the gentle light. Smiling, he undressed and laid down next to her. She instantly made some sort of body contact with him like she would do every night. He smiled and held her close.

"Missed you." He said gently in her ear. She didn't move.

"It was only 12 hours. That is not an adequate amount of time to miss someone." Her voice was slurred as if she was almost asleep. He smiled.

"Call me whipped." He chuckled. "I'm sorry you had to take care of Riley and Parker all by yourself. Cullen was a stickler about this meeting today," He closed his eyes also. He listened to her breathing slow down.

"I don't know what that means." Her voice was gentle and almost nonexistent. He smiled. Brown eyes shifted to the clock to see 8:00PM. This was definitely an unusual night in the Booth household. Normally he was begging her to come to bed around 1 o'clock in the morning. He could only smile though. This woman, laying next to him, was truly amazing.


End file.
